This invention relates generally to an artificial ornamental tree and, more particularly to an artificial tree for hanging festive holiday stockings and that is adjustable and collapsible.
Hanging stockings at festive occasions, such as Christmas, has become very popular. Stockings are typically very colorful and come in a variety of sizes for holding several small gifts or candy. In the past, it was traditional to hang stockings on a fireplace mantle. However, this is not always feasible and so stockings must sometimes be hung from hooks or other hardware inserted into walls or door frames.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for hanging stockings or other ornamental items. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, traditional hanging devices do not have the construction of an artificial tree that is adjustable, collapsible, and perfectly suitable to hang festive stocking or the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an artificial tree that includes a plurality of branches with hooks for securing respective stockings. Further, it would be desirable to have an artificial tree with a collapsible design that is fast to assemble for use or to disassemble for storage. In addition, it would be desirable that all components of the artificial tree may be stored within the trunk for storage. Various lighting options would also be desirable so that the artificial tree is an attractive addition to holiday events.